


Daisy Dukes

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Criminal Minds Icon Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, icon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cases are worse than others. Sometimes, even pictures of baby pandas can't trump the terror that Garcia witnesses in her lair. Garcia improvises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Dukes

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes are mine. Standard disclaimers.  
> Icon Artist: NoTimeToThink

* * *

The Team was in Versailles, Kentucky. Pronounced "ver-SALES" instead of the French "ver-SIGH" for whatever reason. Kind of like the natives pronounced the Louisville as "Loo-ah-vul" instead of "Louie-ville". It made her wonder why Kentuckians seem to hate the French.

She also knew the Team was having a hard case when every single one of them corrected her—"And, Garcia? It's ver-SALES"—when she was on speakerphone after relaying the information she dug up. She was tempted to keep going just because maybe it was something to make them smile. But Morgan's, "Baby Girl, you know I love you but ease up, okay? The Locals aren't happy we're here to begin with."

Yeah. That kind of put an end to it.

That, and the video footage she had been asked to scour through.

Just when she thought she'd seen the worst of humanity, some freak just _had_ to go a step further.

Three hours and four victims later, she called and gave the update. She pronounced everything correctly and refrained from asking if Bo or Luke Duke were on the case or if Roscoe P. Coltrane was the sheriff. She figured she'd save _those_ quips for if and when (hopefully never) they had a case in Hazard County, Kentucky; honestly, 'time to break out those Daisy Dukes' _was_ a great line.

After a chorus of 'thank yous' from the team, she hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair.

It was time for baby pandas.

But images of Bo Duke sliding across the hood of the General Lee kind of interrupted that. Jessica Simpson was pretty, but she had _nothing_ on Catharine Bach.

Daisy Dukes.

Hmmm... Photoshop...

Em in Daisy Dukes although her butt was a bit skinny, she had the legs.  
JJ in Daisy Dukes... Her hips were nicely rounded from motherhood but... nah...  
Reid would need suspenders.  
Rossi? That was all kinds of wrong.  
Morgan? Yum-mo, as Rachel Ray would say.

 _Don't think it... don't think it..._ Hotch.

She laughed. Because she'd seen him in those snug-fitting bike shorts that left _nothing_ to the imagination.

Hotch in Daisy Dukes.

Yeah. That would get her through rest of the day just fine...

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm originally _from_ the Commonwealth of Kentucky so, seriously, I know these things. And my cousins and I did, in fact, used to pretend that my dad's family truckster was the General Lee and we practiced sliding across the hood. I then learned how to buff out scratch marks on the hood with Turtle Wax. Still, it was fun.


End file.
